1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotating display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rotating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described infra. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,356 to Loane teaches a hydro-air storage system for generating electricity in which a subterranean reservoir containing water is pressurized and the water is pumped to a surface reservoir during periods when the demand for electricity is low and in which water from the surface reservoir flowing into the subterranean reservoir and compressed air released from the subterranean reservoir are both utilized to generate electricity during periods when the demand for electricity is high.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,375 to Horvath teaches a method and apparatus for generating buoyancy power comprising harnessing the buoyant energy contained in hydrogen and oxygen gases which are electrolytically generated under water. A first wheel is submerged in water with a second wheel submerged vertically beneath the first wheel. An endless belt engages and is stretched between the outer surfaces of the first and second wheels and is adapted to rotate the wheels when the belt is driven. A power generator is coupled to one of the wheels and is drivable therewith. As the hydrogen and oxygen gas bubbles are generated at the respective submerged electrodes of an electrolytic generators the rising bubbles are separately caught in two columns of receptacles along one side of the belt thereby displacing the water from the receptacles and rendering them buoyant. The buoyant receptacles then drive the belt and the first and second wheels thereby causing the power generator to produce an electric current. The hydrogen and oxygen gases are then separately collected in submerged hoods as they are released from the respective columns of buoyant receptacles as the belt and receptacles move over the first wheel. Also provided are two funnels for channelling the hydrogen and oxygen gas bubbles from the submerged electrodes to the respective columns of receptacles.
THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,130 to Jackson teaches a drive utilizing at least two units of which one may be an auxiliary. Each unit is positionable in a relatively deep body of water and has upper and lower sprockets about which a chain is trained which carries a series of receptacles that open in the trailing direction. The chain courses of the conveyors that are to travel upwardly are close together and air under pressure is delivered into the receptacles of at least one unit as they reach the lower end of its upwardly travelling course to render the receptacles of those courses buoyant. At least one receptacle of each unit is positioned to receive air escaping from or bypassing a receptacle of the other unit. At the upper end of the downwardly travelling courses, the receptacles become weighed as they fill with water.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,333 to Binford et al. teaches a plurality of inflation devices that are linked to one another to form a loop that is movably restrained so that a segment of the loop is disposed at a lower reference location at the given depth in a first body of water, another segment of the loop is disposed at an upper reference location situated above the lower reference located, another segment of the loop extends along a first path that extends generally upward from the lower reference location to the upper reference location, and another segment of the loop extends along a second path that extends generally parallel to the first path and upward from the lower reference location to the upper reference location. At least a majority of the inflation devices occupying the first path are inflated with gas and at least a majority of the inflation devices occupying the second path are deflated so that inflation devices in the first path move upward and inflation devices in the second path move downward. While each inflation device is proximate to the upper reference location, it is deflated by a compression facility that employs a differential temperature to controllably "stroke" Nitinol. The traveling or movement of the inflation devices is utilized to elevate water that flows, under the force of gravity, through a hydroelectric generating facility that generates electricity.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for prime movers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, lo they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.